


The Prince of Broken Hearts

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prince is awake, his heart is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prince of Broken Hearts

"Jane look out!"

Screaming. Panic. A cry of fear and a sickening crack. Dirk was thrown into movement as he watched his friend, his client, fall with the large purple slab of asphalt she stood on. 

"Jane grab onto something!" he screamed loudly, so loudly and so desperately that his voice went raw. He was pressing himself forward so hard; he had such a small window of time to catch her. It was adrenaline that was making him do this. It was stupid, he knew that. So, so fucking stupid. But this was one of his best- one of his only friends. Like hell he would let her fall to her death. 

He watched her scramble to the edge of the falling ground, and pressed himself harder onwards. As he neared closer he could truly see her. Her arms and legs were visibly shaking, that much was obvious. But it was the little details he picked up on. Her legs were tense and always moving. The ground was slippery, and the fact that it was tipping and falling at a relatively high speed couldn't have made it any easier for her to hang onto. Her hands gripped the top of the broken slate, her knuckles going white. As the flames lapped up at her legs, he heard her scream louder as the hot flames burnt her legs. 

"No, no, fuck, just hang on!" he muttered, screaming the last part. 

"I-I can't it's-" she stammered,  and his eyes widened. Why did he pause, no, fuck-

With a loud and panicked scream, Jane's hands slipped, losing their grip. Time seemed to slow down as he watched her fall into the flames. He wasted no time in grabbing onto the back of her shirt, hoisting her up and grabbing her legs, wrapping himself protectively around her torso. He stopped, panting heavily as she began to hyperventilate. 

"Don't worry Jane, you're safe, I've got you-" he began, but in a matter of seconds she had gone rigid and silent. There was one syllable, one short name that, if screamed out, instantly turned the seemingly resolved situation dire and deadly. If it was cried out, it would be cruel and unforgiving, because there was no way that it could be true. That he could put off another one of his friends, to forget that they were there, even for a split second, was something he would never want to do. That he never should do. That would result in… this.

"JAKE!" Her voice was loud in his ear, a high pitched scream. The voice of panic, the voice of need and the voice of something that would leave someone in tears. His head snapped around, just in time to watch the block of purple slate fall out from his best friend. His eyes widened, and he flew forward, as fast, if not faster, than when he  went for Jane. It was a shorter gap than when he had to get Jane, but the flames flew up and obstructed his path, stopping him periodically and forcing him to change his path. 

In between the screams of anguish that he heard from Jane, and the panic down below of the carapace citizens, time seemed to stop for Dirk. Jake let out a scream himself, and that was really the only thing Dirk could hear. Jakes panicked cries as he fell off the slate and down into the deep fire. Jane's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, tears forming in her eyes. 

Dirk stayed motionless, stuck in the time gap that he had failed to use correctly in order to save his best friend. He felt empty and he felt destroyed, as if someone had stepped on him and crushed his soul between merciless and unforgiving fingers. Jane began to sob against his silken pyjamas as he stood in midair. The flames lapped up, and although he was nearly fully covered, Jane was exposed to the heat much more than he was. He still had his adrenaline rush going, although it was rapidly diminishing. Acting on it, he took a deep breath, flying up high into the sky before the flames burnt either of their skin more than it had. 

\---

"Hey look, it seems like we have a visitor!" Terezi cackled. 

"Who the fuck is left to show up?" Karkat sighed, following her finger to watch someone enter into the dream bubble. As the figure in purple descended down, he cocked an eyebrow. Another human. It was a boy, maybe a year or two older than Rose or Dave, in Derse pyjamas. The boy held a curled up girl in his arms. But he was shaking, that much was obvious. He landed with a soft thud on the ground, setting the girl down. Her face was stained with tears, and she was still sobbing. The boy collapsed on the ground, and as the rest of their group crowded around him, he let out an ungodly scream.

Karkat, and most likely everyone else their nearly jumped out of their skin as the boy screamed and screamed. For the first part it was just noises, but as time dragged on, the screeches stretched themselves into a word, a name. 

"Jake, no, fuck, fuck, _fuck, JAKE!"_ He screamed, hitting his fists against the hard ground repeatedly. He grabbed his shades off his face and threw them against the ground, screaming more and telling no one in particular to just shut up. When his shades were off, everyone around him could see his eyes clenched shut and his tear stained face. 

Soon he stopped hitting the ground, pulling back and running his hands through his hair, still sobbing and still loudly screaming. Every once in a while, he let out another ear-splitting scream, for however long. It was as if his surroundings had melted away, and the only thing left for him was his pain. The girl he had brought with him was quietly sobbing, and quietly, she got up and walked over to him, kneeling down and wrapping her arms around him. 

Rose glanced behind her, wrapping an arm around the ankle of the other derse dreamer, slowly bringing her down and sitting her next to the two sobbing teenagers. The two waking ones clung onto each other, and the sleeping girl, for dear life, and the others slowly accepted that this was something between the other three, and backed away quietly. 


End file.
